


Jealousy - Crowley X Aziraphale (Finished)

by Galaxi_Jane



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxi_Jane/pseuds/Galaxi_Jane
Summary: Isn't jealousy a sin? Envy? One of the seven deadly sins for that matter? But Aziraphale can't help it, he loves his demon. He doesn't want Crowley hanging out with anyone else. But what's the angel going to do? Well there isn't anything he can do... Except maybe fall.I Do not own characters, the series, book or movie, or any images used. I only take credit for this fanfiction written and any original characters
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Jealousy - Crowley X Aziraphale (Finished)

The angel stood outside the demons loft, pacing frantically. If you had have spoken to him only five minutes ago, he would've been confident and ready. But now, he was just panicked. As he went to knock on the door, it swung open, seeming to already know he was there.

"Crowley?" The angel called out. 

"Come in Angel, it's open." Came the reply. Aziraphale followed the voice to the center of Crowley's place where he found Crowley sitting sideways on his large throne, his legs resting over the armrest.

"Hi..."

"Hey, so what was it you needed to talk about?" Crowley asked, still playing on his phone.

"Well..." The angel twiddled his fingers. Then he decided he just needed to say it. "Iloveyou." He said rapidly. The demon froze. His eyes now looking fiercely at Aziraphale.

"You take that back!" He hissed. Aziraphale shook his head, staring at his hands.

"No... It's true. I've waited for so long to tell you. Wondering if you could ever feel the same. But then I realized it doesn't matter. I love you unconditionally. Whether you feel the same or not." In a rapid movement, Crowley had Aziraphale pinned to the wall, his arm against the Angel's throat. It wasn't like last time Crowley had him pinned against a wall. Back then, Aziraphale had been perfectly calm. He had full knowledge that the demon wouldn't harm him. But right now, the ferocity in the Demon's eyes made the angel tremble.

"You damned fool," he hissed with no sense of endearment to the words. "You would dare say such a thing to a demon? I'll show you what it means to love a demon!" With that, his snake-like tounge took form and licked a long strip across Aziraphale's cheek. The angel felt a burning heat from where the Demon's tounge touched. Aziraphale whimpered in pain.

"C... Crowley stop.. please... You're hurting me." Although the angel missed it with his eyes slammed shut, the hurt visible in the Demon's eyes at that moment wouldn't been enough to make even Gabriel tear up. But either way he didn't even lightly loosen his grip on his Angel. He just chuckled mockingly.

"Well I'm a demon! Itsss what I do! I go after Angels and I tempt them and I make them fall. And you just make it sssoo eassy." He hissed, using everything he could to display how demonic he was. Aziraphale's eyes shot open. He frantically scanned Crowley's face.

"No... I know you don't mean that. You would never intentionally hurt me!" Crowley slightly flinched at his Angel's unwavering trust. 

"Oh don't I? Why else would I be hanging around a bastard like you? I mean really, look at you... You can't even dress like you're from this century?"

"I... I thought you liked it?" A scoff met him.

"What an idiot," The demon scowled. Violently the angel shoved the demon away. Both of them knew that if it was between the two of them, Aziraphale was far stronger, he just never liked to flaunt his strength, especially around Crowley. Aziraphale sighed, looking down.

"I don't know why you're being like this Crowley. I know at the bare minimum you care for me as a friend. And despite all of this, I still love you. I hoped you felt the same, but if you don't, that's okay. But that doesn't give you an excuse to be cruel towards me." Crowley opened his mouth to give a snarky response, but Aziraphale raised a hand to stop him. "Don't tell me it's because you're a demon. I know it's not true. You've never been a demon to me Crowley. You've always just been you. You've always just been my best friend. Nothing less than that. And I know I haven't always treated you that way, and I'm sorry for that. But that's why I wanted to tell you the truth now. And I'm sorry that it seems to hurt you. It wasn't my intent." Tears seemed to be unknowingly falling from the Angel's eyes as he spoke. The demon looked at him, unable to move. Unable to react. Aziraphale sighed.   
"I... I'll go now. Stay safe dear. When... When you're ready to come back to me... I'll be waiting." With that, Aziraphale turned and left without looking back. Crowley was just struck in his place. His eyes wide and his body shaking. After everything he just did... Aziraphale still trusted him? How was it possible? He was sure that would drive the angel away, but he didn't even falter. He still trusted the demon. And the realization made him sink to the ground in tears. 

"Oh angel... I'm so sorry..."

The angel was absolutely exhausted. He hadn't expected that job to take him so long. Nor had he expected to need to use so many miracles. All he wanted to do now was go home and curl up with a good book while he recouperated. 

As he slowly began dawdling home, he could feel a familiar essence floating on the air. Following the energy, he traced it back to a modern club. It had been a week since they spoke. The angel debated whether or not he was willing to face the large crowds or the dreadful music. But he knew if he could see his demon smiling at him, it would be worth it. He could apologize for what happened. He's didn't want to lose his friend, So he walked in to the Loud pounding music and flinched as he was constantly brushing shoulders with people. 

Finally, as he got closer to the bar, he saw the back of his redhead. He smiled lightly and was about to approach when he froze. Horror filled the angel at what he saw. Crowley was pinning a girl against the bar. Groping and kissing her. It was evident that Crowley was drunk beyond comprehension. The girl smirked and stuck a hand down the demon's pants. Aziraphale was distraught. He didn't know what to do. He felt hurt. Alone. Broken. 

"Why don't we take this back to my place?" He heard the girl purr into the demon's ear. He bit his lip and nodded at her. Aziraphale was cracking as he watched the two walk out of the club. Letting his body begin to move, he eventually left the club. Walking around the corner, he unfurled his wings, taking off into the air, not caring if anyone saw him. 

He rushed with an incomprehensible speed back to his bookshop, rushing inside and slamming the door shut so hard that a crack formed in the window. He let out a yell and released a fierce amount of power from his body, knocking over several bookshelves and damaging several of his most valued items. He just looked at them in an anger he'd never felt before. 

Of course he revealed that he loved Crowley and now he's gone to go fuck some random bitch. All because he was an angel and Crowley was a demon? The almighty truly was a cruel being. She and all of heaven she created. Beings of love? Aziraphale scoffed. No beings of love wouldn't have created this tear between the angels and demons. It wouldn't be considered evil to love a demon. It was all their fault. 

All he wanted was for all of heaven to feel how he felt. The anger, It consumed his body. He felt it burning through his veins, willing him to go rip that bimbo bitch off his demon. At the very thought, the angel froze. He knew immediately what he'd done. He'd committed one of the seven deadly sins. No wait... Not one... All of them. And he knew the price.

He very hesitantly turned his head, not wanting to see. As he looked at the wings that expanded from his side, they looked as though someone had snowed darkness onto the top of them. And before he could comprehend what was happening, a hole opened up in the ground where he had previously been standing. 

He began falling until his senses kicked in and his wings flapped out. He caught himself and stopped falling. Looking up from where he came, he could sense throughout his body that there was no returning. The only way out, was down. Fear filled his heart. It clutched at his lungs and sent shivers through his body, despite the fierce warmth coming from below. The angel got a grip on himself and sauntered vaguley downwards. 

"A new fallen angel? This was unexpected." A voice spoke. Aziraphale looked at the speaking demon and recognized it immediately as looked beelzebub. "Tell me, which was your sin?" He spoke firmly. Aziraphale remained with a fire in his eyes and a wrath that was unable to be comprehended by the demon. Aziraphale was not frightened anymore. He felt strong. Stronger than he'd ever felt. He knew he was capable of anything.

"All of them." Beelzebub's eyes widened at the newly fallen angel. Then a vicious smile plastered onto his face. He himself knew that this new demon would be one of their most powerful.

"What is it you want demon?" Aziraphale's eyes met the Lord's and we're glowing with their own source of energy. They were eyes of someone ready to kill.

"I want heaven to burn." His resolute response caused Lord beelzebub's smile to widen. "I want them dead." 

"Very well, you fallen Aziraphale shall now be known as Azrael, we shall help you to achieve this desire. You shall be known as the demon who destroys our greatest enemy." Azrael bowed his head down in respect to the demon lord. Beelzebub touched his shoulder and with a blast of power, all the white remaining on his wings dispersed like powder. His own flaming sword returned to his hand and his clothes changed to a black long sleeve button up shirt that lightly flew around him over dark jeans. Azrael felt all the power of hell flowing through him. He instinctively knew that very few demons had access to this power but beelzebub knew that this fallen angel was exactly what they needed to win this never-ending war.

Crowley woke up in some apartment close to the city. He rolled his eyes as he looked at the brunette sleeping naked beside him. He hated going home with others. But he needed something to distract him from his angel. 

The demon's eyebrows furrowed as he pictured the angel. Something didn't seem right. Maybe the angel was still just angry at him. He shrugged it off thinking that must be it. He figured he'd go around to the Angel's later today to make it up to him. He didn't mean to be so Harsh with him. 

Crowley, looking at his clothes that he'd been putting on while his mind wandered, realised he'd need to go home to change first. He didn't want the angel to know about this. It didn't take him long to be ready and he slowly made his way to the bookshop. When he got there, he found himself to find an array of demonic and angelic energy there. The front window was cracked and he could see books everywhere inside. He rushed in calling out.

"Aziraphale! Aziraphale where are you?" Listening in, Crowley could hear grunts coming from the back. He rushed to followed the sounds to freeze in shock at the sight. 

"Angel..." He murmured almost silently. A single white-haired demon stood in the middle of a circle of Angels, holding a bright flaming sword. With fierce and rapid movements he cut each and every one of them down and they vanished into shards of flaming light. The demon then turned to Crowley, pointing the sword at his throat. 

"Leave or else it'll be you too." Crowley was terrified by the sight of his angel. His blackened wings in a ready to attack stance; his hold on the sword ready to kill; and his eyes were his, but they weren't. They were glowing. Deadly.

"Aziraphale?"

"Well done Azrael," a voice spoke, appearing in the room. Lord beelzebub. "You could've put on a bit more of a show though." Aziraphale lowered his sword ever so slightly and faced beelzebub. 

"As if I care about putting on a show." Aziraphale spat.

"Someone care to help me out here?" Crowley squeaked. For a split second Crowley saw Aziraphale's loving eyes whirl within the glowing ones he was looking into, but that was almost immediately gone. He did however allow the sword to disperse from this plane of reality. Crowley let out a breath.

"Angel... What happened?" Crowley reached out to put a hand on Aziraphale, but he was too fast and instead wrapped a hand around the redhead's neck, lifting him into the air with impossible strength. The grip would've been strong enough to kill any human, thankfully Crowley was a demon. And although it hurt, he could take a lot more than that. Crowley was truly terrified of his angel. No... This wasn't his angel. His angel would never even consider hurting him.

"Azrael, if you're gonna kill him, can you hurry it up? We have other business to attend to." Crowley's eyes widened at beelzebub.

"Come on my Angel, you wouldn't hurt me!" Crowley tried desperately. "Just a few days ago you claimed to love me! If you love me, you wouldn't kill me!" Crowley frowned, wondering if he was imagining it, but he could've sworn he saw a severe pain in his Angel's eyes. This was a pain that only the real Aziraphale could show. It made Crowley wonder if it was their fight caused the angel to fall. God he hoped not. He wasn't sure he'd be able to forgive himself if this was all his fault. Aziraphale let him go and Crowley fell to the ground. 

"I am not your angel. I am Azrael, warrior of death."

"Amazing, isn't he?" Beelzebub chimed in. "The first demon in history to fall by committing all seven of the deadly sins."

"WHAT!?" Crowley looked at Aziraphale worriedly. "No that's not Aziraphale. Aziraphale would never betray heaven like that. He couldn't have possibly committed all of them? Surely!"

"Well you know what they say, the higher they fly, the harder they fall." Crowley was in a state of panic looking up at Aziraphale who just glared down at him in fury. "Come on Azrael, we need to prepare you for the ascent." Crowley's eyes widened. 

"You're not sending him into heaven!? They'll kill him!" Beelzebub smiled.

"He has entire access to hell's power and carries all of the sins of the universe. They couldn't destroy him if God herself tried to smite him." That's when Crowley understood. If Aziraphale had absorbed all of hell's power into himself, he wouldn't have any sense of self left. He'd just be a shell of who his was. Crowley couldn't get his angel back unless he was purified. Crowley sobbed, tears falling from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry my Angel. I should've been there for you and I wasn't. I'm so so sorry." Aziraphale rolled his eyes.

"What a pathetic excuse for a demon." He muttered. With that, he and beelzebub walked away, leaving the demon on his hands and knees in the bookshop. His heart was broken. He should've just told his angel how he truly felt that night. Then they might not have fought. They might not have been apart when Aziraphale fell. He might've been able to save him. 

"Please," the demon begged. "I've never asked you for anything. But please please God, just bring him back to me. The real him. Please. Please. Please." The demon was falling apart. He had never wanted hell's power, so he had never experienced this completed darkness that Aziraphale was experiencing. But in a small flicker of hope, Crowley remembered the pain he saw in the Angel's eyes. If was all he had, but it was something. It was proof that his angel was still in there. He just had to get through to him. 

Aziraphale furiously slaughtered angel after angel. It didn't take him long to get to Gabriel, who he felt the most hatred for. With burning eyes, he raised his sword and lunged for Gabriel, but before he could get a hit in, Gabriel raised a hand at him. Aziraphale felt himself weaken. He'd been cut off from hell's power. 

"No!" He screamed. He lunged again for the archangel, but without his hellish power, he exhausted his energy. He collapsed to the ground. Darkness surrounding him. 

What felt like hours later, Aziraphale woke in a beautiful place. Trees and flowers surrounded him. The sun was warm on his skin. Slowly though, he remembered what happened, and he knew where he was. Eden. 

He had betrayed heaven. He had absorbed hell's power. Heaven couldn't destroy him so they trapped him within the Eden with no chance of escape. Slowly he stood up, wobbling a little, and catching a dark glimpse. Aziraphale folded his dark wings around him, staring at them almost painfully. 

"Well I guess I'm not really his angel anymore, looking like this."

"You'll always be my angel, Angel." Aziraphale whipped around to see Crowley, arms and legs crossed, leaning with his shoulder against a tree. A painful feeling ripped through Aziraphale's body.

"Crowley!?" Crowley smiled weakly at him.

"I see you're back to yourself."

"How did you get in here?" 

"Same way I got in first time." 

"But this place is crawling with guardians?" Crowley just shrugged. "You need to get out of here before they see you!" 

"Not without you angel." 

"Don't call me that. I'm no angel. These are the proof." Aziraphale motioned towards his midnight feathers sadly. No matter what had happened, he hadn't intended to fall.

"So you're my fallen angel. You're still my angel." 

"How can you possibly believe that? And after everything I did?" Aziraphale looked painfully at the red mark around the demon's neck that he had caused.

"You're everything an angel should be, Aziraphale. You're kind, compassionate, beautiful...." Crowley blushed a little "loving."Aziraphale's also blushed at the demons words. 

"I'm not... You said so yourself. I can't possibly be loving with what I am." 

"Angel..."

"No Crowley, you told me yourself that demons can't share love and they can't be loved. That's what I am now. I'm no longer a being of love. I'm this. I'm a traitor. To God... to heaven..." Aziraphale tearfully glanced into Crowley's eyes. "To you."

"Angel, you didn't betray me. And what I said... Angel, I just... I do... I do care about you, that's why I said those things. I was trying to keep you at a distance so you wouldn't accidentally fall because of me, but then you went and fell anyway." Crowley raised an eyebrow, "why did you fall?" The Angel's eyes widened and without realizing, he took a hesitant step back.

"I... Uhh..."

"Come on, what did you do? There's only seven possible answers. Bit too much gluttony?" The demon joked with a toothy grin.

"I'm glad you think it's so funny." Aziraphale scolded.

"Well come on then! What was it?"

"If you must know, it was envy." Crowley was gobsmacked.

"What could you, the principality Aziraphale, possibly have to be jealous of. You're one of heaven's most powerful Angel's, you can practically zap anything you want into existence. So what could possibly have gotten you to a point of jealousy where you could fall." Crowley was a little annoyed by this. He'd been jealous before. Jealous of his angel. Of all the Angel's. So the thought that Aziraphale had given up his angelic power for envy angered him.

"It doesn't matter."

"No, I think it does. You can have anything in the universe that you want, what could you possibly want more!?" The demon was practically yelling at him now.

"You don't want to know!" 

"No angel, I really do!"

"Crowley!"

"You gave up everything you had because of it! So what was worth falling for Aziraphale!? What was worth it!?

"YOU WERE!" The fallen angel screamed. Crowley paused, unable to respond.

"What?" He said hesitantly.

"I got jealous because I couldn't have you."

"What are you talking about Aziraphale? You always had me." He was irritated now but his voice gentle.

"Not in the way I wanted." Crowley raised an eyebrow, silently demanding that he continue. The angel sighed. "That night in the club... I was there." Crowley's horrified face immediately paled. 

"Y...You followed me?" His voice was shaking.

"No, it wasn't like that. But I had a miracle down the road and I could sense your energy... So I thought I would come in and apologize... But you were.... Uhh... Busy."

"And you were jealous of her?" Crowley's face still displaying the horror he felt. He never wanted his angel to see that. Aziraphale nodded, refusing to look at Crowley.

"Angel... I..." Aziraphale raised a hand to stop him. 

"It's okay Crowley. I shouldn't have been prying anyway. This is my own fault. Now I need to pay the price."

"Angel, she didn't mean anything to me... I don't even know her name.... I just."

"Crowley, stop." The demon looked into the fallen Angel's broken eyes, threatening to flood with his sadness. Crowley was hurting. His Angel's fall... It was his fault after all. "You don't need to explain yourself to me. It's okay. Don't worry."

"No angel..." The demon couldn't believe that his angel had fallen because he saw him with a woman. He silently cursed himself. Sure it wasn't his first time with a stranger, but if he had have thought for even a second that Aziraphale would've been jealous, he never would've even looked at her. At any of them. 

"Angel..." He whispered.

"I never meant to hurt you Crowley."

"Angel, you didn't hurt me. I was just surprised that's all. I never expected someone like you to be able to love someone like me. I've spent all this time believing that when I fell I became a creature that repelled love. So the thought that anyone could love me, least of all a principality, it just shook everything I had believed. But now I see that demons can be loved by others because... Because..." Crowley stared into Aziraphale's eyes he had to show his angel how much he loved him. In a rapid moment, Crowley's hands were on Aziraphale's waist and cheek. Aziraphale's eyes were longingly reaching out to Crowley's. Taking that as permission, he placed his lips on Aziraphale's, a stray tear fell from the Angel's eye running past his cheek and falling to the ground. Keeping his hands in place, Crowley slowly pulled back. 

"I love you angel." He whispered. Aziraphale slightly nodded before burying his head into Crowley's chest while they wrapped their arms around each other. Tears were falling from Aziraphale's eyes breaking the demon's heart. Then Aziraphale suddenly leapt back. 

"You need to get out of here! They'll destroy you if they find you in here!" Crowley didn't look fussed.

"I told you, I'm not going anywhere without you." 

"Crowley..."

"Come on Aziraphale, come with me."

"I can't."

"Sure you can." Crowley put out his hand for the angel to take. "Just come."

"I'm being guarded. They'll notice if I'm gone. Besides, I have to pay the price for everything I did." The fallen angel couldn't tear his eyes from the injuries he had caused to his precious demon

"What are they gonna do? It's not like you can get in any more trouble." Admittedly, the demon did have a point. Aziraphale hesitated. "Angel, if you don't come with me, we'll never see each other again." The Angel's face dropped at the thought. He didn't want that to happen. Hesitating for another moment, his hand entered Crowley's. Crowley smiled smally and rushed the two towards the middle of the garden. 

"The forbidden tree?"

"Only entrance into the Eden from hell." Aziraphale looked shocked. Crowley smirked. "You didn't think it was forbidden for no reason did you?"

Crowley didn't let go of Aziraphale's hand as he snuck them both through hell, determined to not be found. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something about Aziraphale wasn't feeling right. Eventually they found themselves out on the familiar London streets. But before going anywhere, he turned his angel to face him. He looked a little pale but other than that he seemed to be physically okay.

"Angel what is it?" Aziraphale shook his head.

"Sorry, when Gabriel stuck me in the Eden, he blocked my access to hell's power. But when we went back into hell..."

"It's reaching out for you." Aziraphale nodded and Crowley rolled his eyes in realization. "And you not longer have the link to darkness to support it." Aziraphale looked down. Crowley knew that without at least one of the seven deadly sins corrupting the angel, hell's power would tear him apart.

"Come on, we'll go back to my apartment and work it out from there." Aziraphale nodded. It didn't take them long. They decided flying would be a bit faster. When they landed on the balcony, Crowley watched Aziraphale touch his feathers lightly with a saddened look.

"You're still my angel." Crowley repeated in a reassuring tone. He led the angel into the condo and sat him on the couch, sitting next to him. Both their wings tucked away. A small glisten coming from the angel drew Crowley's attention.

"Angel? Why are you...?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." The Angel interrupted in uncontrollable sobs. "I'm so sorry for hurting you Crowley!"

"Angel," Crowley soothed. "You didn't..." Looking at the demon through blurred sights, Aziraphale reached his hand towards the purplish markings on his neck. Crowley patiently waited, letting his angel get as close as he wanted, but before Aziraphale could reach the bruises, he yanked his hand back to his chest, not trusting himself to get so close to the demon again. Crowley gently took hold of the angel's hand and moved it towards his neck. Aziraphale tried to pull away, but the demon strengthened his grip.

"I trust you." He spoke calmly with a resolute look in his eyes. Crowley placed Aziraphale's hand over the bruise on his neck. Tears fell silently from his face as he gently trickled his fingers over the demon's neck. He had caused this. Not only this. He'd held a sword to his neck and threatened to kill him.

"Aziraphale, look at me." His eyes hesitantly crawled up to meet Crowley's. "I trust you eternally. I know you'll never hurt me."

"But I did Crowley! Just look at this. I did this to you. I hurt you... Crowley I could've killed you!" With that, he hurried off the couch, trying to distance himself from the man he loved.

"No, my Angel, you have to understand, that wasn't really you. It was every inch of hell's evil poured into you. It was barely a shadow of who you are. And even despite how much evil was pumped into you, somehow a part of you broke through to save me."

"You can't possibly know that's what happened." Crowley clipped his hands through his Angel's.

"I can. Because I saw you. I watched your light reach through that darkness. Even with all that evil in your body, you still couldn't hurt me. How can I not trust you completely knowing that?" The angel couldn't respond. Crowley knew that even as Azrael, even though he was furious at Crowley at the time, even with eternal evil running through him, even then, he couldn't have killed the demon.

"Angel, I need you to tell me how long you can survive without hell giving you power." Aziraphale nodded, shutting his eyes. Vaguely he was aware that Crowley was stroking his cheek. As he searched through his ethereal form, he found an answer that made him gulp. He opened his eyes, looking into the worried demon's.

"Two more days." DAYS!? the demon had expected months not days. He shouldn't have been surprised. Aziraphale was far more powerful than Crowley had ever been. It shouldn't come as a shock that he'd need more power because of it. Crowley was full on panicking. He didn't have the first idea how to restore the Angel's power. Perhaps if he got taken over by another sin? But then he risks losing him to the evil Again. The demon ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"Crowley..." Aziraphale murmured. The demon couldn't hide his panic as he met the Angel's gaze. Aziraphale looked concerned and hesitant. Crowley put his frantic state on hold while he gave his angel his full attention.

"What is it angel?"

"Well.. Um..." Was the demon imagining things or was Aziraphale turning very red.

"Come on angel, what's wrong?"

"No... Nothing... It's just... I... Well..."

"Angel, not tryna be rude, but we're pretty time sensitive here."

"Right... Well it's just I might not need access to hell's power."

"Ah yeah, you kinda do!" 

"No, Crowley... What I mean is... I wouldn't... If I... Could get the power from somewhere else." Crowley looked at him as though he'd grown an extra head.

"And where else are you planning on getting the power from?" Aziraphale's longing blues worked their way up to meet the brilliant golds that stared at him. 

"Oh..." Crowley understood. If it worked for Angel's, there's no reason it shouldn't work for demon's. Crowley's hands rested on Aziraphale's arms.

"Angel..."

"I understand if you don't want to do it... I... I know it's asking a lot..." Crowley hushed his mouth with a kiss. 

"I love you Aziraphale. I just don't want to go to fast for you. But if you want it, then I'll happily give it to you without a moment's thought. Even if it weren't for the transfer of power." Aziraphale's arms wrapped around Crowley.

"I've wanted you for so long Crowley. I'd be lying if I said I just wanted it for the power. I want you. I love you. And I..." Aziraphale's fresh tears broke off his sentence.

"Angel, I want you too." Crowley shut his eyes for a moment before the need to explain filled him. "All those others. That girl, those guys in the clubs. All of them. I was only with them because I thought I could never have you. But I swear to you Aziraphale, now that I have you, I'm never letting go. There's nobody else my angel. Only you." The angel smiled at him, kissing him deeply. The demon moaned as he felt Aziraphale press harder against him. 

"Please angel," the demon begged. "Let me have you." The angel nodded, pulling the demon into the bedroom. "You, my angel, are the greatest thing that's ever happened to me." Aziraphale smiled as he pulled off the demons clothes before tearing off his own.

"I love you Crowley." And as their love transferred between them, both physically, ethereally and emotionally, so too did their power. Their souls melded together to became one. They would never again be parted. Their lives had been sewn together for all eternity, and they couldn't wish for anything more.


End file.
